Protean
by Pixie Pie 3
Summary: Through all the adventures, through all their troubles, he never showed his affection. Now, the start of a new adventure, he shows his colours.
1. Still a triangle

Disclaimer: not mine  
  
As Professor Binns shuffles his stack of notes, which he spent hours preparing over the weekend, the students settle in for a nice, long nap. How can this be, you ask, when Professor Binns painstakingly researched his monologue on the witch burnings in medieval times for hours? The answer was simple; No one bothered to listen. It seemed as if every day was alike, with Professor Binns spitting forth dusty facts from an out-of-date encyclopedia. It didn't exactly keep anyone's attention. Even Hermione wasn't up to her normal rapid-attention self. As professor Binns recited the poem of a famous witch burner in the medieval times, he was interrupted with a loud popping noise coming from Ron's end of the classroom. Everyone lazily turned his or her attention to Ron who had just jumped in surprise.  
  
"S-sorry. Was that me?" said an embarrassed Ron.  
  
A few people smiled. That probably had been the highlight of the entire lesson. Professor Binns seemed hardly amused.  
  
"Yes, that was indeed you, Mr. Weasley, and may I advise you to spit that gum out of your mouth?" he said, taking a look at the rather sticky pink gum-bits on parts of Ron's face.  
  
"Yes sir. Sorry," said Ron, now pink-eared, and headed for the wastebasket.  
  
"As many of you seem hardly interested in our topic, shall I suggest you all to read the passage of medieval witch burnings of the 14th century in your textbooks? Then, if you may, prepare yourselves for the essay that is to be handed in on Monday. That will be all."  
  
Hermione's hand suddenly shot up into the air.  
  
"Yes, Miss er-?" said Professor Binns dully.  
  
"Granger Professor, I wondering if this will be on the final exam," said Hermione  
  
"As a matter of fact, it will. Thank-you for bringing that up."  
  
The whole class groaned in dissatisfaction. Hermione, on the other hand, looked about the class sternly.  
  
Ron, who had returned to his seat, whispered loudly, "Why'd you have to do that?"  
  
Hermione paid no attention, instead engaged herself into the huge book, History of Magic.  
  
So the class spent the next twenty minutes, silently reading the paragraphs of dull facts, until, a long last, the bell rang.  
  
The class headed out the door, among them Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"I swear, that ought to be the lamest class I've ever been in," Ron said to Harry, as Hermione tutted impatiently, and they descended the spiral staircase toward the Great Hall. 


	2. Strong Feelings

Disclaimer: not mine  
  
Gryffindor Common Room; Sitting around the fire  
  
"Damn Snape," Ron complained loudly.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been gathered around the fire doing Potions homework for nearly two hours. The final exams were drawing ever so nearer, and everyone was forbidden to go outdoors, but kept inside to study. There had been much stress on Harry and Ron, but no one, it seemed, had more to do than Hermione. Constantly, she could be spotted sitting around the fire or in the corner somewhere pouring over books, charts, and diagrams. She would snap at anyone who interrupted her, and when she wasn't absorbed in all her books, she would practice wand waves over an over, and mutter to herself. When Harry saw her so stressed out, it broke his heart. So one day, when everyone had gone down to breakfast (Harry had convinced Ron that he had to go back for something and that he'll meet him in the Great Hall), Harry went over to Hermione and sat down on a chair in front of her. She had bags under her eyes and she didn't look so well.  
  
"Er- Hermione?" Harry said cautiously.  
  
Instead of snapping at him not to interrupt her, she burst into tears, and collapsed into Harry's arms.  
  
"Hermione, are you ok?" said Harry, surprised.  
  
Hermione chose not to answer, instead sobbing harder than ever into his sleeve. This wasn't what Harry had expected, so he chose to go for plan B. He tilted her chin upward and kissed her on the lips gently. Hermione's eyes grew large with shock. They finally drew away, and Hermione stared at Harry in pure dismay. There was a moment of silence when neither of them spoke, so Harry decided to make up for it with a small grin.  
  
"H-Harry.what just happened?" she sounded a bit frightened.  
  
"We kissed," Harry said, simple as that.  
  
Hermione admired the way Harry wasn't afraid of anything, even love, and that beautiful smirk made her want to stay in his arms forever. She wanted to confess her love for him. She wanted to show him how much she loved him. However, Hermione was Hermione, and it would take her a while to realize the connection between them. So, she drew away, and with a swift motion she slapped Harry across the face.  
  
"Ah-," he said, as he placed his hand over his face, where a red hand mark had appeared.  
  
Hermione looked at his figure, speechless at what she had just done. He looked mournful, something Hermione would rather die than to see.  
  
Slowly, he turned, and without a backward glance at Hermione, made his way up to the boys dormitory. 


	3. Making up

Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
A/N: This is taking place during the weekend, just to clear up any confusion.  
  
She sat on her four-poster in silence, staring outside at the moonlight reflecting from the gray clouds and white mist. The long white, silk hangings swung gently in the breeze near the tall window beside her. She had been thinking of the previous day; of the way she had reacted to Harry's kiss, and the mournful expression afterwards. She had been having plenty of stress preparing for the final exams, so Harry came over to her and pecked her lips with a light kiss, and, not knowing how to react, Hermione had slapped him. Why would probably be the question to ask Hermione. The answer would be that when Hermione was under stress, she usually took out all of it on anyone who happened to be near. Still, it gave her no right to slap Harry when he had just been showing his affection for her. But- she thought, why does he show his love for me now, of all times he could have done so before? And she sat there, as still a statue, lost in thought.  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Hermione didn't spot Harry anywhere. Perhaps he's still asleep, she hoped. So, after a rushed and panicky breakfast, she decided to go up to the Gryffindor common room, in hopes of bumping into him. She walked fast, without watching where she was going, and headed straight for the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
"Loins Tame" she said hurriedly.  
  
The fat lady swung open the portrait, admitting her into the tower. As Hermione stumbled in, she was presented with a deserted common room, no one in site. Please, oh please let him be asleep, she said to herself, now remaining with her last hope.  
  
She climbed the stairs to the boys' dormitory, taking three steps at a time. Finally, she arrived at the landing of a door, which read Sixth Years. She placed her hand over the knob, and then removed it as if she had been burned. What if I shouldn't go in? She thought to herself. After all, she had no doubt that Harry was mad at her from her hit, but she couldn't help feeling that this was her last chance to makeup for it, since they hadn't spoken to each other for nearly two days. She took a deep breath, placed her hand over the knob once more, and turned. She had been in here before, but now it looked quite different from before. The four posters were in a different arrangement and the once red curtain hangings, now were a deep golden color. Each bed had been made neatly, no doubt by the house elves. She glanced at the left, and saw none other than Harry lying on his back on his four-poster staring up above. She was quite unaware if Harry noticed her come in or not, but now was her chance to try.  
  
Surprisingly calm she said, "Harry"  
  
By his reaction, he hadn't noticed her at all. Suddenly, he stood up and faced her. He looked determined, as if he was ready to defend himself if she tried to hurt him again, physically, or mentally.  
  
"Harry, I- I just wanted to say-" she tried to make it come out, but she felt as if there was a lump in her throat.  
  
"I'm-" she began, but her feelings seemed to erupt from inside her heart. She didn't know if she could hold them in much longer.  
  
"Oh Harry, I'm sorry!" she wailed loudly. Then, she suddenly remembered that she was making too much noise, and flung her hands to shut her mouth.  
  
Harry stared at her. He didn't move, and he didn't respond. It seemed as if he were fighting an internal battle within himself, unable to do or say anything for fear that it might come out.  
  
Hermione keeled, with her hands in her face, silent tears running down her cheeks. Suddenly, she saw a pair of feet emerging, coming into view through the thick blur of tears. Her eyes followed the pair of feat all the way up to the head that controlled them. Harry was standing in front of her with one hand in his pocket. He offered her a hand, and she took it, and he pulled her up to her feat, now both eye-level. Hermione stared at him, too emotional to say anything.  
  
Then, suddenly, a miracle happened. Harry grinned. And then, that grin turned into a smile, which started to broaden. Soon, Harry gave a short chuckle; then he was laughing. Really laughing, as though someone told the funniest joke imaginable.  
  
"Really," Hermione said, my face now red and soaking with tears, but she was no longer crying. "What's so funny?"  
  
Harry could hardly open his mouth to form one word from laughing so hard.  
  
"You," he answered not able to restrain himself.  
  
"Me?" she repeated.  
  
He now had to sit down from his fit of laughter, and started pounding his fists on the table beside him. Hermione stared at him with confusion, but now realizing the humor of the situation. She started to giggle, and then she laughed. It had been the first time, in a long time that she had laughed so much. And so, the two laughed themselves hoarse before they both collapsed on Harry's bed, and closed their eyes.  
  
A/N: I would just like to thank all of my reviewers for reading (and reviewing) my fics. I'm really glad that you guys enjoy them. Getting reviews from people like you really puts a smile on my face!! (  
  
TBC? 


End file.
